She is Mine
by Triple Amus
Summary: Sakura is a slave bought for the coldhearted Prince Syaoran. They'd hate each other a lot more if they weren't stuck together. And everytime they get close to one another it increases their hatred for one another.
1. Fateful Day

She's Mine Only

The slave's POV

"Here who'd like this girl," shouts the merchant. "Stunning face, fit body, can be handled in more ways than one!" Everyone stopped looking at any other slave and turned to face this one.

The auburn-haired girl couldn't believe what was happening…everyone seemed to be scanning her as if they were trying to buy a horse. An old man shouted 1000 yen…another 2000…and higher. The merchant was ecstatic. The price went up to 10,000 yen and then doubled. Everyone noticed the new buyer and was up for the fight for this jewel in the sand.

Sakura took a look at who had just offered 20,000 yen for her. She ran into cold, stone-like amber eyes, tearing into her own eyes. But then she noticed that he wasn't the one who bid on her but was the beautiful woman next to him. She felt almost disappointed but she could've cared less right now as she felt like a horse auctioned off to the wealthiest person.

The Amber-eyed man's POV

'She is beautiful. How does someone like her end up here? But I still don't know why my mother wants her…I really could care less…she is still a slave nonetheless!' His eyes met hers. 'Wow…her eyes…mesmerizing. Wait, what am I thinking of now…she is a slave whom I will treat as a slave if mother really does buy her.' Yelan looked at her son's blank face as he stares at the slave and smiles. 30,000 yen was heard next…40,000 yen…50,000 yen and then Yelan's son was getting impatient and involuntarily shouted 100,000 yen. No one else said anything after that and both Yelan and her son, whose name is Syaoran, were speechless. Syaoran didn't know why he just doubled the price. He gave himself the excuse of just wanting to get out of there. Yelan, however, was having her suspicions. The merchant stunned, shouts out the warnings, "Going once, GOING twice, SOLD to Queen Yelan and Prince Syaoran." Prince Syaoran decided to leave before picking her up, angry at what he just did. The merchants bows before Queen Yelan and thanks her, "Thank you your highness. You will not regret this I assure you, Sakura Kinomoto will obey your every command."

Sakura's POV

'I feel so dirty being known as a slave now. My family doesn't care about me anymore, so I don't care what happens to me anymore either. There is no point!'

"Get in," said the elderly woman. Sakura walked into a luxurious carriage. She felt out of place next to a queen in this carriage.

"You will address me as your majesty or highness, and you are my son's slave I have given to him as a gift. Whatever he desires, you are required to give to him," she told me. "I will give you a room, food, and new clothes—I don't want you to look so dirty since you are his slave now!"

"Yes your majesty…" Sakura replied timidly.

Yelan showed relief in knowing that the slave understood her command.

The carriage stops in front of the biggest castle Sakura has ever seen. 'Wow this place is big. Is this my new home?'

"Come!" commanded Yelan.

Sakura followed Yelan into the castle coming into a big welcome chamber. The room has glorious white on the walls, huge chandelier on the ceiling, and beautiful artistry and paintings on the walls. They continued into a neighboring hallway that was a mile long it seemed, with a red carpet and windows down the hallway. And then they entered another hallway identical to the first leading to a door at the end. They stepped through the door into a humongous room which turns out to be the Prince's bedroom.

Syaoran stood up from his bed having rested his eyes it seems.

'He must've ridden on horse to the castle,' thought Sakura.

"Hello mother," Syaoran stated sternly.

"Hello Syaoran, I have brought you this servant as your birthday gift. She is yours and you can use her however you like," Yelan told Syaoran.

'I feel so alone in this world; I think I will die soon.'

"Yes mother."

As soon as Yelan left the room, Syaoran turned to Sakura staring at her. Sakura tried to desperately look away from his magnificent eyes. She then felt something on her face. It was his hand, and it had forced her to look straight as him. "Are you scared?" asks Syaoran with a stone face.

Syaoran's POV

'She seems so fragile…I will have to toughen her up,' Syaoran thought.

"What do you think?" She spat back, "I mean, um…, no your highness!"

'She has some spunk,' "Good and don't EVER answer me like that again, slave!" Syaoran replied.

"Yes sir," Sakure replied.

"Well are you ready to do this?" Syaoran questioned her again.

"HUH? I mean, do what your highness…?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"What else?" Syaoran asked, amused and knowing what Sakura was thinking.

Sakura's POV

"Ummm…,"Sakura was really panicking, and it was evident…especially in her eyes. "I don't know."

Syaoran seemed surprised by this and just stood there speechless. He knew he was handsome and irresistible, and, even though he wasn't serious about this, he felt something in his heart. He couldn't believe she almost refused when it was an order, and it would've been fun for her. 'This slave is a strange one, I am going to teach her where her place is'

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? WHEN I GIVE YOU AN ORDER, YOU LISTEN, NO OBJECTIONS! START CLEANING MY FLOOR! FIRST SWEEP IT THEN WIPE IT!" Syaoran shouted making Sakura nearly break down. But there was another thing inside that was building up in her…anger.

She stood up; keeping her anger welled up inside, and asked, "How?" She was still shuddering still about to break down.

"WITH YOUR CLOTHES YOU—" he was interrupted with a sharp slap from Sakura which could've been heard through the whole castle if his door wasn't closed.

"OH MY! I am so sorry sir, I don't know what came over me, please forgive me!" Sakura cried without stopped, getting on her knees breaking down more than ever.

Syaoran's POV

'What the hell is wrong with this woman? She just slapped her master.' Syaoran just stood there with a hard expression clearly thinking of what he will do since he has never been in this situation before. 'I can punish her, but I did practically ask her to clean a room, which will take literally an hour and a half at least to clean, naked.

"OK JUST GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" He shouted. Sakura ran out faster than the time it would've taken her tear drops to reach the floor.

Sakura's POV

'What is wrong with that man? He asks me to wipe his floor with my clothes which would've not just left me dirtier than before, but I would have to do it with no clothes on. That man has issues and he deserves more than just one slap to the face. But still a slave can't slap her master.' Let me find a broom and a mop, and then I will go back and apologize.'

Sakura walked endlessly for what seemed like days but in reality an hour. She found the kitchen which was another gigantic room. Next to the entrance into the kitchen, there was a door. Using her common sense Sakura opened the door and found what she was looking for. As soon as she finished setting herself up for another one hour journey to find his room, she turned around and bumped into someone.

"Oh I am sorry," Sakura started, thinking it just wasn't her day. She looked up and saw a beautiful lady with waist length violet hair, and pretty amethyst eyes.

"Hahaha, its ok, you are the new slave right? Sakura Kinomoto?" asked the for-sure royalty. I nodded. "Nice to meet you Sakura, I am Tomoyo!"

"Hello Lady Tomoyo," Sakura said with a saddened expression.

Tomoyo knowing why she is sad replied, "Call me Tomoyo please." She said this with a smile that lightened Sakura's mood. Sakura feels she has been found in the darkness by a warm light now, and she predicts Tomoyo and she will be friends in this unfair world.

"Um, Tomoyo, do you know where I can find Prince Syaoran's room?"

"Yes, just follow the right wall and you will hit his room."

"Thank you!" Sakura bows and walks off a bit till she is stopped by Tomoyo's voice.

"Sakura, can you come to my room when you are done?" Tomoyo asked innocently but seemed a bit more devious if listened to closely.

"Of course," was the slave's response and she skipped through the hallways to Syaoran's room.

Syaoran's POV

'Where is she? I know I told her to get out, but she should know to be back by now! That's it I am going out to look for her…' Syaoran starts toward the door which was ten minutes away.

Sakura's POV

'YES! There it is, FINALLY! Thank you Tomoyo.'Sakura starts toward the door. When she reaches the door, she contemplates hard whether to knock or open the door. She decides to open it after two minutes of thinking.

Normal POV

They both reach for the knob. They both turn then push, and the door doesn't budge. Syaoran was surprised and Sakura was worried. Then they both pulled in vain. They both gave hard pushes; Sakura's push being as hard as Syaoran's since she is scared. And it still didn't budge. Sakura gave up and backed away while Syaoran was thinking of what to do. Syaoran decided to try again, and as soon as he opened the door, Sakura and Syaoran came face-to-face with a three inch gap between them. They both jumped back surprised and embarrassed.

'Wow she is…very alluring, I need to pay more attention' Syaoran thought.

'Oh my god, I can feel the heat in my cheeks, I can't believe what just happened, he is going to beat me, I am so embarrassed.' Sakura started rambling hysterically in her head.

"I am sorry Prince Syaoran," Sakura found herself saying. "I didn't mean to disobey you."

Syaoran was startled by this and looked at what she was holding. His face softened a bit when he saw the broom and mop and bucket of water on the floor.

"Ok, go clean my room now, Sak-Kinomoto, I want it spotless." He watched her scurry into the room to clean it.


	2. Peeping Toms

Forgot last chapter, I am sorry: I don't own CCS!

Thank you for the reviews, I will listen to your meaningful advice so this chapter is basically to get to know the cold-hearted prince and the warm and beautiful slave.

Peeping Toms

Sakura's POV

'How did this ever happen' thought Sakura while nearly halfway done sweeping the floor.

'Why did my family do this to me? I did everything for them…working, cooking, cleaning, everything.' Sakura nostalgically remembered. 'We were happy…till my mother died. My father and brother turned stone-cold. They never even looked at me after that, and I don't know why. Our life got worse and worse, our dad wasn't getting any more money and our brother was out late trying to make some money. Finally my dad brought me to the living room alone after we ate the dinner I cooked and I washed the dishes. He told me…,' Sakura cried silently remembering this.

'He told me…that he didn't want me anymore and that he was going to sell me as a slave. He told me that he was selling me so I can live a better life, but I told him I'd rather die and then something hit the back of my head and everything went black.'

Sakura had started mopping and was close to finishing up. She noticed a pair of strong, amber eyes gazing at her. She ignored it but felt chills down her spine as if he was looking into her soul.

Syaoran's POV

Syaoran stared intently at Sakura.

'She reminds me so much of her…I hate it.' Syaoran's anger was rising and Sakura seemed to notice. She moved to the other side of the room spontaneously.

'She broke my heart…I will never forget it. But I hate this witch to remind me of her. But…she looks so sad, her eyes, although amazing, hold great sorrow.'

"After this you may leave but come back in a few hours for more work!" ordered Syaoran.

Sakura was done and bowed to Syaoran! "Yes your highness!" was her reply and she walked out the door.

'She seems like she is gliding…wait…what the hell am I thinking of that for!'

Sakura's POV

'Finally I am so glad I'm out of that hell-hole right now. But still his eyes, they were so cold and unforgiving.'

'He is so mean and heartless, maybe I will ask Tomoyo why.'

Sakura wandered all over the castle for at least forty-five minutes looking for Tomoyo's room. She decided to ask someone who she was about to pass in the hallway.

"Um…excuse me…sir," Sakura shyly gained his attention.

"Yes?" asked the blue-haired man.

"D-d-do you know where M-miss Tomoyo's room is?" Sakura stuttered.

"Oh you're looking for my fiancé," He laughed.

"Are you the new slave?"

Sakura nodded shamefully.

"Don't be too upset about it! Everyone here will take care of you well, I promise. Well maybe everyone except Syaoran, but he won't do anything too harsh, I'm sure." The man promised seemed to promise.

"Thank you, my name is Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura brightened at what the man promised told her.

"No problem, I am Eriol. If I tell you my last name, then you might call me by my last name, and I don't want that," he laughed. Then he pointed to a door and Sakura bowed.

"That is her room, have fun."

"Thank you Sir Eriol."

"Hahaha, please just Eriol." At that Sakura bowed again and ran off.

Sakura knocked, and she heard a "come in." She entered and was soon on the floor. 'I don't know about anyone here, but this ground and I seem to be good friends now.'

"Welcome!" Tomoyo greeted still on top of her.

Sakura giggled and replied, "Thank you!"

"Well how was it?" Tomoyo asked.

"How was what?"

"Cleaning, silly!"

"Oh!" Sakura then thought back and blushed at remembering Syaoran.

'Why am I blushing?'

Tomoyo noticed the small blush and laughed. "TELL ME! What happened?"

"Oh, well, he told me to sweep the floor and then wash it, and I have to go back in a couple of hours."

Tomoyo knew she was hiding something but decided against interrogating her.

"Well, do you know why you're here, Sakura?"

Sakura pondered for a moment and then answered, "No, not really, you just told me to come here."

"Correcto! You are here for your clothes, BUT you will wear different clothes thanks to auntie's permission…clothes I made only for you."

Sakura was shocked at this and remained speechless for a minute…till…"OH No-no-no-no-no, I can't, I really can't."

Tomoyo seemed a bit stunned by the refusal but regained her composure and smiled deviously.

"That's too bad, Sakura…I order you to wear these clothes I give to you." Tomoyo simply replied.

Sakura gave in defeated, and she knew she couldn't fight back anymore.

She sighed, "Ok…"

"HURRAY!" shouted Tomoyo nearly making Sakura deaf.

Tomoyo was telling Sakura to try on certain clothes…which, to Sakura, seemed to be dresses you can wear to parties. They conversed in a friendly manner till Sakura decided to ask Tomoyo that one thing that couldn't leave her mind.

"Tomoyo…what is wrong with…umm—" "Syaoran?" Tomoyo interrupted Sakura.

"Umm…yes, butyoudon'thavetotellmeifitistoopersonalorsinceI'm a slave," Sakura raced her words out.

Tomoyo laughed. "No it's ok, I don't mind."

"Prince Syaoran wasn't always like this, actually before he was like this, he was a warm person who got better by the day because he was in love."

Sakura was astounded by this information.

"The person he was in love with…was his own personal slave. About a year ago, she tricked him into falling in love with her. And she faked her love for him. Everyone but Syaoran was suspicious, but since Syaoran was happy, no one cared to make a problem of it."

Sakura was feeling terrible right now but didn't understand why. And Tomoyo noticed this and smiled her mischievous smile again.

"She tricked him, and he let her into his room to talk. She kept talking with him till he fell asleep and then she was about to stab him with a knife that was hidden in her clothing. When she pulled it out, there was a knock on the door."

Sakura had a relieved look on her face.

'Why am I getting excited though I detest this man?'

"It was my fiancé, Eriol! He knocked then entered the door and saw her with the knife. She knew she was found out and lunged at Syaoran. Eriol saw this, drew his short sword, and threw it at her. He hit her just in time, right through the heart. I've always wondered how he threw it that far though; it isn't like the bed was ten meters away but more like half a mile. Anyways, Syaoran saw her as soon as the sword pierced her, and he seemed to be in worse shape than she was that second."

Sakura stared blankly at Tomoyo not making any expression as she continued.

"Anyway, she had fallen to the ground dead as Syaoran stood up and raced for Eriol. He was going to kill him involuntarily if Queen Yelan didn't order her guards to hold him down while everything was explained. She was asked by Eriol to come to Syaoran's room with a few guards for a meeting, and she wondered how did Eriol know this, but the fact was never revealed."

Sakura was still blank as ever.

"Syaoran was held down while everything was told of what happened. He was devastated or even destroyed. He never came out of his room the next three days…and came out on the fourth day just for food and water. He went like that for a month till he turned to the cold-hearted prince he is today."

Sakura sat there dumbfounded at this bit of knowledge that has been given to her. She looked outside and noticed the sun had fallen and that she had to return to Syaoran soon. Tomoyo showed her room which was near Syaoran's room and ordered her to wash up and get dressed in a beautiful night gown fit for a princess or at least the cousin of a princess, after I take care of Syaoran.

Syaoran's POV

'Where is she!' Syaoran thought. 'She should've come back a while ago.' Just then he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

Sakura walked in and bowed before Syaoran. "I am here Prince Syaoran."

"GOOD, now go get me dinner."

"Yes sir," Sakura replied remembering his horrible incident and she ran to the kitchen to get his dinner and ran back.

'I think I will get changed before she comes back'

Sakura came back quicker than Syaoran expected because Sakura has actually remembered where to go this time.

Sakura's POV

'I think it is ok if I don't knock this time since he is expecting me; I don't want him angry at me.'

Sakura placed the food down and opened the door quietly and peeped in. She saw him changing his shirt off and only in his boxers with his back turned. She nearly fainted—muscles toned very on his arms and legs visible from afar. He turned a bit and she saw that he was toned head-to-toe…and his face, she knew she could faint if he smiled. 'He attracts many women with just his face, I am sure. His eyes…I could drown in them, such a beautiful amber and gold color…and his lips, moist and sweet but untouched. His hair, beautiful dark brown but messed up to give him a godly look. Wait…what am I thinking of right now…SAKURA TURN AROUND, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, HE IS A PRINCE, STOP LOOKING!' Sakura didn't move, her eyes…her whole body just wanted to watch him till he was finished dressing. As soon as he put his shirt on, she gained control of her body and went back outside closing the door quickly but quietly.

'I can't believe…wait…Sakura, just pretend you didn't see what you just saw. Nothing happened…good Sakura!'

She picked up the tray and knocked on the door. She heard the "come in, **slave**," and she obliged still stunned at what she just saw. Syaoran eyed her strangely then just reclined on his bed with the pillows propping his head up.

'What do I do now…?'

She was just about to set the food down on his desk when he asked, "What are you doing?"

"Um, I am setting the food down for you sir!"

He glared at her a small glare then simply said…said words that made Sakura boil.

"FEED ME!"

'Now I have to feed him…?'

She dug the spoon into deliciously cooked rice and fish and slowly brought it to his mouth. He opened it and Sakura reluctantly put it into his mouth. She was disgusted but glad there wasn't so much rice.

'I guess princes can't eat too much else they'd get fat,' Sakura thought.

With each bite he took, Sakura got angrier, but she kept it hidden as if she'd die if she didn't.

"You know, I was wondering, is there a reason why you are such a stupid slave?" Syaoran asked rhetorically it seemed.

"…"

"What are you too stupid to answer?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura made a small grunt reaching the edge of her temper. Syaoran didn't take notice and continued to the inevitable.

"That is too bad; here I thought you had at least half a brain to let you answer simple questions."

At that statement, the rice was dumped on his lap, the soup on his head, and the cold wine in his shirt. He stood up abruptly about to shout and punish her but received a second slap for the day right when he did. This slap was on his left cheek and stung more than before. But he was more dumbfounded when she just turned around and left him in his room with this mess.

Syaoran's POV

'What the hell! I can't believe she slapped me and left without apologizing. She poured my whole dinner on me…MY SLAVE JUST INSULTED ME IN MY FACE!' Syaoran didn't stop thinking about her and didn't go to sleep even after he got cleaned.

Sakura is singing

'What is that voice? It's beautiful and soothing; hmmm…it is making me forget about that stupid witch.'

Syaoran opened his door and didn't go far from his room where he found the room that the voice came from. He opened the door but found no one. He noticed another door to the side and decided to see who it was. He opened the door and saw a woman taking a bath, and he turned as soon as he did. What he saw, was a beautiful woman, but he didn't know who. Although he lived in the castle his whole life, he wasn't caring enough to know more than half his slaves and servants and everyone who lived here. He decided that he would peep in one more time and get a better look at her face. He opened the door a teeny bit…

'Oh my god, she is beautiful, her back was a smooth, creamy color; her hair…let down in long and beautiful auburn curls, it's amazing. I'm glad she is wearing shower garments, allows me to examine her without feeling as guilty as I would've been. She turned slightly and noticed that her legs were tall and well-built, her neck was beautifully carved and her face…wait…she…looks……familiar!' Then he saw it, those incredible, emerald eyes he wished he could stare into forever. At that, Syaoran closed the door abruptly, letting her hear it by accident. She stopped the water and wrapped a towel over her. He was panicking…his PERSONAL maid. He was about to get out when he heard the door behind him open, so he turned.

There they were again…faces just inches away from each other. They both didn't move still staring at each other's face till they both took notice of the situation. They both jumped back and fell, Sakura nearly losing her towel. Neither of them said a word to one another while Syaoran stood up and closed his eyes. He didn't feel like a prince around her anymore but a child, and he was waiting for his well-deserved slap. He knew that she knew he saw her showering, but he waited for what seemed five minutes for the slap. He opened his eyes and saw Sakura…pointing to the door for him to get out. He wanted to ask why she didn't slap him but advised against it. When he left, he noticed that he was blushing furiously, and his heart was beating a thousand times faster.

Sakura's POV

Sakura was getting dressed in the sleeping gown Tomoyo made for her…which felt sooooooo good. She was still blushing when she got into bed…her heart beating too fast and her brain racing with thoughts and memories of the recent day.

'I can't believe…oh God why…I would've slapped him, but then again I did the same thing he did. I just hope he doesn't mention anything about it anytime, anywhere'

Normal POV

They both got into bed thinking of what happened today and why it happened. Syaoran didn't know why, but he liked his new slave. And Sakura, even though flushed and angry, seemed a bit attracted to her new master but hoped it wasn't anything more than master-slave relation.

They both went to bed and woke up in the morning to a surprise ON SAKURA'S SECOND DAY IN THE CASTLE.

Hope chapter was ok. Thank you for the reviews again, I appreciate them and listen to them. Do you guys want shorter chapters?


	3. My Second Bad Day

Thank you for your reviews, they really did encourage me to update quickly. If you can, please tell me anything you'd like to see in the story. I think I will add a big surprise or two soon. Here is your third chapter, hope you like it.

I don't own CCS .!

Chapter 3

My Second Bad Day

Sakura's POV

"Sakura"

Sakura turned her head a bit.

"Sakura!"

Sakura shoved her head below her pillow.

'Go away!'

"SAKURA!"

Sakura jumped out of her small bed and fell on her head.

Sakura got up with an angry look and glared at the direction of the noise, and her glare met Tomoyo. Sakura took a second to remember where she was and what she was then bowed very low.

"Sorry Lady Tomoyo," Sakura said solemnly.

Tomoyo hot an angry look on her face after that.

"I thought I asked you to call me Tomoyo, just Tomoyo?" She cried.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I guess I just forgot…Tomoyo."

Tomoyo put her enchanting smile on but then suddenly changed it to a sneaky grin.

'What is she up to?' "Um…Tomoyo, what's wrong?" Sakura asked while standing up and straightening the beautiful gown Tomoyo gave her to wear yesterday.

Sakura just noticed Tomoyo was holding something behind her back.

"Oh, well, Syaoran," Tomoyo noticed Sakura's face redden at his name, "…wants you to bring him his breakfast."

"Oh, yes ma'am," Sakura replied while turning to look for her slave clothes, but then noticed she couldn't find them.

Tomoyo gave an even slyer look if possible and said, "Here are your clothes for today." After she said that, she brought the thing she was hiding behind her back, to the front.

'What the hell?'

"Um…Tomoyo, why do I have to wear this when no other slaves do?"

"Because you are Syaoran's PERSONAL slave."

Sakura sighed but didn't question it any further. Tomoyo gave her the dress and left, but Sakura could've sworn she heard a "so KAWAII!" as Tomoyo was turning into the next hallway.

She put on the emerald outfit which coincidentally matched her eyes. It was sleeveless, so she could move and work easily, and so she wouldn't get hot. The length went down to her knees and showed more curves than she would've liked to show, but she didn't care.

'I better go get the rat's breakfast before he starts to yell…again.'

While she went to the kitchen, she recounted yesterday and unconsciously started to blush.

"Good morning, slave!" A familiar voice stated from behind Sakura.

'How long has he been there?'

"Good morning, your highness," Sakura stated as she turned to face him.

She looked at him and what he was wearing: A plain, long-sleeve, dark green shirt and a pair of good looking dress pants. Sakura had to admit that he looked pretty good.

Syaoran's POV

He came face-to-face with his slave and was stunned for a moment. His eyes met her gorgeous emerald eyes, and he couldn't move. Then he analyzed her outfit and couldn't stop staring at her. Finally, he could move, regained his composure, and started to speak again.

'Why does she have this effect on me…makes me angry…'

"Where were you, slave?"

"What do you mean sir?"

"I ASKED YOU: WHERE WERE YOU WHEN I WANTED MY BREAKFAST?"

Sakura's thought: 'The nerve of this guy!'

Syaoran's POV

"I'm sorry sir, I just woke up and got dressed," Sakura replied seemingly unfazed.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE BEING RAPED, WHEN I WANT MY BREAKFAST, I WANT IT THEN AND THERE!"

Sakura's anger was boiling, but she held it well—not wanting to give him the pleasure of victory.

"Yes sir," she responded weakly.

'Yes, finally, she sees who the master is. Glad nothing from yesterday was brought up.' Syaoran momentarily blushed but shoved it out of sight the next second.

Sakura turned and headed to the kitchen while Syaoran followed.

They entered the kitchen, both a bit tired from that conversation. Sakura brought all of her master's food to the table while Syaoran watched her do this.

'She reminds me too much of her…but…strangely…I don't think I mind.' He continued to watch her, analyzing her every feature.

'Well-sculpted feet; beautiful, strong legs; an amazing and well-curved figure; long, smooth arms; careful but gentle hands; a great neck…wait, what the…why am I thinking of this?' Syaoran looked down, turning red for the second time in five minutes and looked back up to her face.

He spaced out again…

'Such a beautiful face…perfect chin and nose; lovely and moist lips; and breathtaking, enchanting, almost mesmerizing emerald eyes…oh…and her hair, the most beautiful golden-auburn hair!' Syaoran's fingers tingled with the urge to run through her hair.

Syaoran unconsciously advanced towards Sakura who was receiving the plate of tray for her own breakfast from the chef. He was at her back when she felt something behind her. She turned and met his face again for the third time. He seemed to be in a trance while Sakura was cornered and couldn't step back because of the table. She felt him advancing on to her, but she didn't make a move, coming into a trance herself by the sight of his eyes. Finally, Syaoran snapped back into reality, quickly seeing where he was and what he was doing. He remembered why he was her here and looked to the table where his breakfast was laid by Sakura. He turned back to Sakura, noticing that both of them were blushing. No one noticed the two of them for an odd reason which Syaoran was grateful for.

'She looks so cute when she blushes…damn, why can't I stop thinking like this?'

"Um…Thank you!" Syaoran whispered timidly to Sakura, just noticing how close he was and stepped back.

Everyone in the kitchen dropped what they were doing and stared at where those words came from, everyone wide-eyed. No one moved for a while, some of the cooking started to catch fire and the ground was recently littered with a lot of broken glass and food, but no one moved or noticed, still staring at the prince who was getting quite nervous.

"GET BACK TO WORK…NOW!" Syaoran bellowed.

All of them went back to work and cleaning up their new messes, Sakura felt awkward during the whole situation but decided to question about it later. She looked back at Syaoran.

"She smiled her priceless smile and said happily, "You're welcome!" All the workers jumped at these words but didn't stop working.

'That smile…Oh my God…I need that smile!'

Syaoran put back his regular face on but was grinning inside.

"Eat with me!" He ordered.

"Um…yes sir…" Sakura said questioningly.

Sakura took her seat across from the table, and they both started to eat.

Sakura's POV

'He is acting strange now. But I felt so happy when he said 'thank you.' He might not be that bad.'

They finished eating, and after Sakura put all the plates in the sink, he commanded her to follow. He took her on a long journey to a new room on the other side of the castle.

'What a huge room. Wow, I think it's twice as big as Syaoran's room.' Sakura looked over the room which she figured out was the queen's room while Syaoran told the slave there something about his room, and she left. She left her cleaning equipment too.

"Clean!" He stated.

"Huh?" Sakura asked still stunned at the command.

"Are you deaf? Clean the room!"

'The NERVE**_S_** of this guy!'

Sakura started to clean, clearly angry, while Syaoran sat in a chair and watched. She started to wipe the floor and half an hour later, she heard him say something.

"Are you always this angry, slave?"

"Yes sir. Are you always this ignorant?"

Sakura didn't care anymore and was happy to see Syaoran freeze after her question.

Syaoran recovered and gave her a glare that could almost kill. Sakura saw the glare, stood up, and gave him a deadlier glare. He was knocked back at this.

Syaoran's POV

'She is definitely odd.' "Can you tell me who the slave is, again?"

Sakura's whole spirit fell at this. Her eyes welled up almost instantly with tears.

"I am…sir." And at this, she fell to her knees crying. Syaoran never regretted anything so much right at that moment. He wished he died before he said that. Strange…he wouldn't care if another slave was crying, but he felt like dying before making her cry.

Syaoran ran to Sakura and kneeled to her. Her brought her face up to his and said, "I'm sorry." Sakura felt much better but not because of what he said, but because he was holding her.

'Wow. She looks so innocent; I can't believe I made her cry.'

She was still crying, but it lessened. Sakura loved his touch and how he held her chin. This time neither of them noticed how close they were, and their bodies burned with desire. And how their faces were about to touch. He brought her closer slowly and never wanted anything more but for his lips to meet hers. Their noses were touching when…

"Syaoran!"

They reluctantly turned to meet the queen staring at them.

Both of them stood up, bowed, and walked as casually but quickly out of the room and away from her. Both of them as red as cherries.

'What bad timing…she likes to mess up everything, but it must have been for the best. She is a slave nonetheless, and I couldn't kiss her, but…I don't want any other slave but her.'

Sakura's POV

'What just happened? One second, I despise every aspect of this man, and the next, I want him more than anything in the world.'

'I need to talk to Tomoyo…'

They both continued walking away from the queen and her room.

Hope you guys liked my chapter. Thanks for the reviews; it is what pushed me to write this. If you want, flame me so I can write better chapters, but it'll take more time to update if you do. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy you guys as my audience.


	4. Fear

Hello! Back for another chapter of "She is Mine." Some of you are wondering about the title and plot. I will explain what happened. There is another story called, "She's Mine" and the author discontinued it. I decided to finish the story for him since I was angry that the story won't be finished. I'd like to say that I wouldn't even be typing this story if the author continued writing. And the title will play a part later in my story just to keep my audience happy.

Enjoy, and yes; your reviews encouraged me to update sooner.

Fear

Sakura's POV

Syaoran dismissed Sakura after they escaped the queen.

'Glad he dismissed me; I thought I would've died if I was with him for another minute. Time to go see Tomoyo! I'm bored and have something to ask her.'

Sakura walked exhaustedly to Tomoyo's room, surprising herself at how quickly she memorized this royal maze.

knock knock

"You'd better get out quick before Syaoran sees you here; someone is knocking at the door," a girl voice whispered to the other person in the room.

"I know; I'll hide in here. You're closet is so big; don't worry they won't find me here," answered the other person whose voice was masculine.

'What are they doing?'

"You idiot, don't step on the dresses I made Sakura."

Sakura sweat-dropped. 'I can tell that's Tomoyo, but who is the other person?'

"Don't put it on this chair next time," and a crash was heard after that.

"You stumbling idiot, how'd I ever choose to marry you?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura burst a laugh out. 'Ok, now I know it is Eriol.'

"Because you love me?" he asked.

Tomoyo sighed, gave up, and opened the door.

"Oh good, it's just you Sakura. Eriol was stirring up trouble again, nothing else to say."

Sakura laughed, "No problem Tomoyo. What were you guys doing anyway?"

Eriol emerged from the door with an expression showing he was in pain.

"Tomoyo made me wear this dress while she was putting the finishing touches."

"It's not my fault that you're horrible at wearing dresses."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

'Wow, that dress is gorgeous.'

Sakura stared at the godly dress that would put a princess to shame. An extravagant combination of emerald green and ruby red, short sleeves but not too short, falls below the knees without covering the feet or touching the floor, and a pink strap that complements the rest of the dress in the most beautiful way. All of it was pure silk.

"Wow, Tomoyo…it's…beautiful. Who is it for?" Sakura asked sadly.

"You'll see!" Tomoyo answered with her sly smile.

'That smile…is trouble. I haven't known Tomoyo that long, but I know her well enough to know that she's up to no good.'

"Well, it was nice talking to you two, but I got to go." Sakura said almost scared of what was going to happen.

"Wait, Sakura. Why did you come here?" Tomoyo questioned.

Sakura stopped to remember and told her, "I needed to ask you about a few things."

"Well, I'll take that as my cue to leave," Eriol commented and departed with his normal clothes back on.

'Wow, he can get changed quick…probably experience from being with Tomoyo.'

"Well, sit down with me; I still need to strengthen a few straps on the dress."

"Yes ma'am. I have something to ask you about Syaoran."

"Yes? Go ahead."

"During breakfast, something happened that made all the other slaves drop what they were doing and stare at Syaoran and I. And I just want to know what happened."

"Well, what happened?"

"Well, I set all his breakfast down and went to retrieve mine when I felt something at my back. I turned to find Syaoran very close to me. After a few moments, he looked to the table where his breakfast was and muttered 'Thank you.'"

Tomoyo almost ripped the shoulder strap on the dress.

"Excuse me, what did he say?" Tomoyo asked, nearly frozen.

"Um, 'Thank you.'"

Sakura could tell Tomoyo was about to faint. She had dropped the needle and dress already. Tomoyo sat there frozen for an actual minute, seemingly trying to process what Sakura just said.

"Tomoyo, are you ok?"

"…huh? Oh yes, I am."

Sakura laughed and repeated, "The slaves had the same effect. What's so strange about a 'thank you?'"

"Nothing, except, Syaoran has never said 'thank you' to anyone, I don't even think he has said 'thank you' to his mother even. He didn't even say 'thank you' to his past personal slave for as far as I can tell."

Sakura was a bit awe-struck by this.

"Never?"

"Yep, I guess he is too afraid to show any vulnerability, so compassion wasn't something in him…but wait, ooooooooo, he said it to you! This is so…KAWAII."

Sakura sweat-dropped.

"What are you thinking of Tomoyo?"

"hmmm…nothing," was her reply.

'Damn, that's not good…she has her evil smile back.'

"Well Sakura, I really have to finish this dress. If you'd like, you can come back after dinner."

"Sure."

Sakura bowed and left the room.

"So kawaii."

Syaoran's POV

"Yes, I think combining our army forces to silence this enemy is a splendid idea, Prince," a captain among captains seated at the table, told Syaoran.

Syaoran seemed a bit distracted and wasn't trying to hide it at all. The captains just thought he was pondering the topic when his mind was actually somewhere else.

'I wonder what Sakura is doing. I haven't seen her since morning, and it's nearly dinner,' Syaoran thought slightly missing her even though of what happened this morning.

"Prince?"

"…Hm?"

"We were thinking if you agree with our idea? If you do then I'm sure that the queen would allow it carried out."

Syaoran slightly embarrassed stated, "Yes, I do, but make sure you go over this plan with the queen carefully; she surprises me at how much a plan can go wrong."

"Yes sir!"

"Ok now," Syaoran stood up, "DISMISSED!"

"YES SIR!" They shouted simultaneously.

'That meeting was extremely dull and boring this time; and because of that slave, I couldn't concentrate at all!'

'Maybe I should go find her and force her to do some work.'

Syaoran searched throughout the whole castle with no sign of Sakura. He was about to go outside when he heard some singing. The singing DID lead outside to the queen's garden.

'That voice…I'm sure it's the slave's voice. Damn, how can a slave have such a beautiful voice?'

Syaoran looked through half of the garden following the voice. He was led to the cherry blossoms.

'Figures…'

He found her finally, sitting against the biggest cherry blossom tree. And as soon as he saw her face, his previous intention of making her work hard and torturing her disappeared quicker than he could blink. He stared at the beautiful face, wet with tears.

'I'll sneak up on her and maybe find a reason to why she's crying.'

There was a rare sight. A prince…no, THE PRINCE SYAORAN, was tiptoeing toward the poor slave. As he got closer, he saw that she fell asleep which would explain why the singing stopped. But she was still crying.

"Dad…Touya…no, don't let them take me, please…" She cried out, amazingly still asleep.

Sakura's POV

_"How much do you want for her," an old, raspy voice asked._

_"She's yours free…just find her a good home," Sakura heard the other voice whom she would always remember as her father's caring voice._

_"SHE'S FREE! YOU'RE SELLING MY SISTER FOR FREE! NO, I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE!" Sakura heard the third voice scream at the top of his lungs. She knew it was her brother Touya and was happy for once with his protectiveness._

_"Ok, I will promise to find her a good home where she will be taken care of. But she will be considered a slave from now on."_

_"I know, just make sure she is taken care of, that's all I ask for."_

_"Hmph," Touya agreed, not fully satisfied but not arguing anymore._

_"Don't worry; I'm a man of my word!"_

_Sakura finally found her voice, but her hands and legs being tied, she couldn't make a run for it._

_"DAD I DON'T WANT TO GO, PLEASE!" Sakura cried, no longer holding her tears._

_"PLEASE, I'LL WORK FOR MY OWN FOOD AND SLEEP OUTSIDE, JUST PLEASE DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME AWAY!"_

_Everyone could tell Fujitaka didn't like giving his own daughter away, but he knew it was the best for her. Touya and he can work to 'barely' stay alive, but Sakura was helpless without them, and he wasn't afraid to admit it. He hated the fact that he may never see her again, but as long as she will be safe and cared for, nothing else mattered to him._

_Fujitaka turned and walked back into the house with Touya following, still saddened by what they've done. The man approached Sakura with eyes of pity and sadness. He blindfolded her and put her into a dark carriage that was locked._

_"DAD…TOUYA…NO, DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME, PLEASE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She was all alone, in complete darkness…crying. Suddenly, she felt warm, and the worry was taken away almost instantly. She was happy as if she never left her family again._

Suddenly, Sakura jerked awake. She felt arms around her waist, and she was leaning against someone and not the tree she remembered before. She stared up at whom she was leaning on and almost melted at the sight. She looked right into the dark, heated amber eyes of her master. She saw a hint of worry in his eyes which surprised her, but she was glad; the reason she felt so good was because he was holding her.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

She sat there for a minute without saying anything. Then she got up on her knees, turned around, and hugged him. Crying on his shoulders, "yes…yes I am, sir…"

Syaoran's POV

Syaoran's worry increased, but his heart melted with the hug she gave him. He was blushing a bit but loved the feeling she gave him.

"Call me Syaoran."

Her hold on him strengthened, and with that, he also gave her a stronger hold.

'She's has been through so much. I will take care of you now…Sakura…and no one will ever take you away again. This is your home now, and I won't let anyone take you again.'

"Thank you, Syaoran…"

Syaoran never wanted to let go of her…'She is mine.'

Hope you liked the chapter, I took my time writing it "just for you all" laughs. I will probably try and make a longer chapter next I hope. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update…promise. Love yall!


	5. The Princesses Battle the Slave

Hello readers, glad to update another chapter for this story. I hope you like it and, reviews really make me happy. When I reach 100 reviews, I'll make sure to give you a surprise in the next chapter. Sorry about long update, but a few Fanfiction readers sent me personal e-mails saying that if I wait to update, I'll get more and better reviews. I hope this makes up for the long update. And remember, I LOVE YALL SO MUCH.

CCS not mine.

Chapter 5

The Princesses Battle the Slave

Sakura's POV

Time passed…and days turned into weeks…and weeks turned into several months. Syaoran and Sakura were on friendly terms. Syaoran never yelled at her again, and Sakura never got angry with him again. But one could tell, they were nervous around each other.

"Wash these clothes," the prince ordered Sakura.

"Yes sir." Sakura obeyed and picked the clothes off the bed that Syaoran was pointing to…across the other side of the room.

Syaoran turned to the other servants and yelled at them to have everything spotless and ready. Even though he never yelled at Sakura anymore, he was still as heartless toward everyone else.

'Poor slaves…he could try and treat them like he treats me…not that I really like the way he treats me now, he hasn't talked to me in a conversation in a long while. I think he hates me.'

Syaoran looked at Sakura one more time when she got the clothes ready. His eyes softened but then returned to their cold, luster when he turned and left the room.

'What's happening anyway? He seems perplexed. Maybe Tomoyo can tell me later."

Sakura went outside toward the garden, and out to the freshwater stream. His clothes didn't really need cleaning especially since Sakura cleaned most of them yesterday, but he wanted everything perfect, it seemed.

'Ok…there, all clean…again. Better show these to him.'

Sakura went back into the castle toward Syaoran's room again. Just when she was about to turn into the hallway where Syaoran's room was located, she knocked into someone. Normally she would've caught herself, but carrying all those clothes she fell bringing the person she knocked over right down with her.

And there they were again. Syaoran's face just inches away from her. You'd think one would get used to this by now, being the third time. But both of them turned into tomatoes anyway.

'Wow, his face is so…wait never mind…BAD SAKURA STOP! He's so warm!'

Sakura internally sighed at herself…

Syaoran's POV

Syaoran would've been off her by now, but somehow the clothes she was carrying was pushing his body down on her. They both were so red that you could mistake them as two cherries hanging off the same stem.

Syaoran was stuggling with getting up, but part of him liked the position and this fact was obvious to him which got him angry. His anger was getting the better of him, and Sakura started to get nervous.

One look at her face, and he quickly forgot what he was doing. His eyes softened at the sight of her.

'Those eyes…I hate them; they can't leave me alone.' Syaoran thought while looking in her emerald pools.

Again, Syaoran was losing himself in her eyes. He didn't try getting off her anymore. All he was doing now was making a red Sakura, pale not from breath but from the position they were in for a couple of minutes now.

Syaoran was starting to move forward again. 'STOP SYAORAN STOP! Can't I have any self-control around her?' Syaoran mentally screamed at himself. 'Those lips…'

Sakura didn't dare make a move…not that she was afraid of him or didn't want to make him angry. But deep inside, she felt something when he was near. And she liked it…she loved it! She decided to let him do it without trying to stop it. Even if she did want to stop it, she couldn't feel any control in her hands or legs and her face was moving on its own.

At that second, steps were heard down the hall. Both, the prince and the slave, snapped out of their trances and their faces, which were back to a normal color, was red again.

They both somehow got up and thought quickly of what to do before whoever was walking this way reached "here." Sakura quickly gather his clothes on the floor and ran into her room which was ironically, right next to her.

'It's just Tomoyo; that was close.'

"Hello, Syaoran!"

"Hello, Tomoyo!"

"What's wrong, you're so red? Are you sick?"

"I wish." Syaoran whispered to himself.

"You almost ready?" Tomoyo questioned.

"For?"

"You forgot? What just happened, you were all nervous about it in the kitchen? I wouldn't think you just forgot!"

Tomoyo was suspicious.

"Oh yeah! What are you doing here?"

"Remember? You asked me to tell Sakura something for you."

Sakura blushed at the thought of Syaoran asking someone else to tell her to do something for him.

"Oh ok…, well I'll be in the royal room if you need me. Sakura is in her room."

Syaoran eyed Tomoyo's package suspiciously before heading to the royal room.

'I hope Sakura didn't hear what we were talking about.'

Sakura's POV

Just then, Tomoyo burst into Sakura's room.

"WHAT HAPPENED SAKURA!"

"What do you mean Tomoyo?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Syaoran was out there redder than the watermelon we have for desert. And I see that you're not your usual skin color yourself."

"What do you mean?"

Tomoyo was more than suspicious; she knew something had happened.

"Fine…if you don't want to tell me, that's ok. I thought we were friends but never mind, I guess I thought wrong."

'She is not pulling that guilty trick on me…she only uses it when she forces me to model her clothes. This is BLACKMAIL!'

"We ARE friends Tomoyo. I'm serious…nothing happened." 'I wish it did though.'

"Fine, but then you have to make it up to me…"

'Okay here it goes…'

"You have to wear this!" At that, Tomoyo gave her the package she was wearing.

Sakura sweat-dropped and obeyed.

Tomoyo was about to leave the room when Sakura said something.

"Tomoyo?"

"Yes?"

"Why is everyone going crazy today?"

"What no one told you? Several princesses are coming by for dinner. Syaoran has to be married soon so he can become king. Syaoran doesn't like the idea of a forced marriage, but the queen's word is final. He told me to tell you that he wants you as his personal servant for the food and anything he needs."

Sakura blushed at this. "Why?"

"He didn't say," answered the exquisite woman who noticed the sudden reddening in Sakura's cheeks.

Tomoyo left and Sakura started opening the package. "Tomoyo never packaged the clothes she gave me to wear, before.'

After that thought, Sakura saw the reason she packaged it. It was the same exact dress she saw two and a half months ago except it was improved greatly in little details. Sakura was about to faint at the sight of the dress. It had small straps one hanging on the shoulder and the other a bit lower giving it a little style. The green match her eyes exactly. And the red would attract EVERYONE's eyes toward her and her figure. It was a dress that would sparkle at will and settle down when wished to settle down. It ended right below her knees still showing some of her legs. The dress was not only beautiful, but it was made to shine and sparkle for her body only. It had no sleeves and wrapped around her body so comfortably but seductively. This dress was the first that Sakura WANTED to wear. She didn't care who was staring or whose eyes it attracts; she wanted this dress. It called her name, and even if Tomoyo was here, she wouldn't start begging to wear something else like all the other times.

Sakura took a quick bath and made herself look perfect to everyone.

She looked in the mirror, and even though she hated admitting it, she knew she looked perfect.

She walked down the hall, almost time for the princesses to arrive, and waited in the kitchen. The chefs were still cooking delicacies and desserts and appetizers, but when she stepped into the room, all eyes landed on her and STUCK to her. The men were having trouble cooking and one of the guards reluctantly told her to wait outside because they have to have a dinner ready when the princesses arrive. The girls stared at her too, their eyes burning with jealousy and envy. Everyone knew her situation with Tomoyo and never blamed her for it. But she didn't have to look so damn good in everything she wore.

Thirty minutes she waited. And finally she heard carriages outside and the loud feminine voices of rich, sophisticated women. She hurried to the doors to greet the princesses and help them with anything they needed.

She arrived and helped open the huge doors for the royal beauties. When the princesses entered and saw her, they immediately glared. Several cold-as-ice glares were stared at her till someone walked into the room.

"Hello my beautiful princesses!" Syaoran greeted rather reluctantly and disgustedly as he kneeled and kissed every princess' hand once.

Sakura felt sharp stings in her heart at every kiss he gave to each of them…that is until he came to her. He kneeled and gave Sakura a kiss which felt so good on her hand.

Sakura blushed, 'He doesn't recognize me…wow that kiss sent tingles up my spine.'

Syaoran took a good look at her face and dress and wouldn't stop staring.

He remained motionless, and everyone noticed what he was doing.

'I think he found out,' Sakura sighed.

Syaoran's POV

'Wow, this princess is beautiful,' Syaoran thought lustfully as he eyed her.

The princesses saw this and were immediately jealous of the competition.

"What is your name, Miss?" Syaoran asked eager to know.

"HAHAHAHA!" Someone laughed. Everyone turned their heads toward this annoying cackling.

"Syaoran, I cannot believe you don't recognize your own personal slave." Tomoyo stated.

Syaoran turned immediately to Sakura and stared at her eyes, nearly losing himself. As soon as he noticed he was mistaken, he immediately blushed. "Um…sorry..." he apologized.

'Wow, she looks so…amazing, no magnificent, or gorgeous, no wait none of these words do her ANY justice…' Syaoran mentally argued with himself.

Syaoran didn't look bad at all either. He was wearing a royal dark-green tuxedo that matched with Sakura's dress, ironic.

'Tomoyo has to be told to stop making her wear anything else…even though the dress looks so good on her.' Syaoran thought, feeling the urge to do things he never thought he'd want to do…to anyone!

Syaoran continued staring at Sakura, the princesses burning with jealousy and pondering ways to make this slave's life complete HELL.

"Uh…Sakura…can you…um…go help the other slaves' with preparing dinner……...please…" Syaoran barely stuttered out.

For the second time in a year he said please and this time Tomoyo was here to hear it and believe it…and faint.

Eriol had arrived to hear what Syaoran just said and caught Tomoyo before she fell onto the ground, still staring at Syaoran wide-eyed.

The princesses were getting tired of this and just left the room to proceed into the dining hall to await for whatever their hosts will do next.

Sakura felt very awkward and Syaoran didn't seem too comfortable either. She nodded and headed towards the kitchen.

"Uh…Tomoyo'll be fine, I'll take her to her room," Eriol stated before kneeling down to carry Tomoyo bridal style toward her room.

'They don't need to make such a big scene out of this,' thought Syaoran still embarrassed at what just happened.

He mistook his own PERSONAL slave as a princess he never seen before, kneeled down like a gentleman intrigued by her beauty and gave her a kiss, and asked for her NAME! He didn't even recognize her till Tomoyo told him…

'I can't believe myself!' Syaoran insulted himself while heading to the dining room.

Syaoran apologized for the previous scene and led the guests to their seats while the slaves finished laying down the food on the table.

"My you look handsome tonight Prince," one of the princesses complimented her hope-to-be-future-husband.

Sakura who put the last plate of food right in front of Syaoran felt glares coming her way.

Syaoran nodded solemnly, acknowledging the compliment but not wanting to reply with a compliment of his own.

The princesses wore luxurious, and extremely expensive dresses for the occasion, but compared to Sakura, they were the poorest of the poor peasants' dresses.

Sakura was ordered to stay by the table in the case that one of the guests or the Prince needed something.

The entire time through dinner, the princesses attempted simple conversations among themselves and Syaoran whereas Syaoran, trying to be polite and put an effort in conversing with them, was having the hardest time not staring and looking at Sakura. Quite frankly, he wished this dinner would end so he could get away from his personal slave who is, right now, driving him crazy on the insides.

'I'm going to lock up Tomoyo in the dungeon…'

"Yes, the castle has been fixed from that unruly rebellion three months ago. I still don't know what the rebellion was about though; all we did was tax the water the citizens of our kingdom drink from," a rather snobbish-looking princess replied to Syaoran's question.

Syaoran and Sakura sweat-dropped at this.

'Taxing their water…idiots!'

"Splendid, glad to hear the news."

'This dinner is going so slow; we just finished our appetizers. I'm sure the princesses have planned on dragging this dinner through the night towards morning.'

Sakura's POV

'My feet are starting to hurt…but look at Syaoran,' Sakura giggled to herself, 'he is about to die from exhaustion. I'll go get him some cold water; this wine isn't doing him any good.'

Sakura walked to the kitchen leaving Syaoran to endure this hell alone.

She grabbed some cold water and ignored the looks from some of the slaves…not some but all the slaves.

'Men are animals,' Sakura sighed.

Sakura walked toward Syaoran and placed the water next to his right hand. He looked toward her, gave a sigh of relief, and told her, "Thank you."

After that, he drank all the water in the cup and relaxed his tension a bit.

"Sakura, join us, I'm sure we are keeping you from your own dinner so I insist you join us."

The heat in the room skyrocketed twenty degrees at the least from all the heat from anger were burning in the princesses, but Syaoran didn't care.

'He's trying to get me assassinated!' "Um…yes sir…" Sakura obeyed and sat in the chair he pointed to…right next to him.

The slaves prepared her a plate, some admiring her and others envious.

"So how long have you been the prince's slave, Sakura?"

'They're picking a fight aren't they?' Sakura's temple popped.

"Two and a half months ma'am"

Syaoran's knuckles were whitening while he was holding his fork.

"That's not long, how did you become his personal slave?"

"Uh…I—" "She was chosen by the queen!" interrupted Syaoran.

Syaoran's face was a bit red. 'His temper is at it again before he explodes. I have to calm him down.'

"Oh really, you should feel very special then, eh Sakura?"

Syaoran was about to break his own chair at how his guests have started a fight with his slave. Sakura grabbed his left hand, which was below the table out of sight. He immediately lost all his anger but tensed at the situation and the heat of her hand. He grabbed her hand and didn't let her go.

"Yes I do, everyone here treats me better than they should," Sakura said quickly trying to figure out what is happening with Syaoran.

"Well, how much did you cost Sakura? 20 yen? 30?" Another princess questioned, trying to put her down.

Before Sakura answered, Syaoran told them, showing how his anger at the current topic, "100,000 yen."

The princesses gasped at this. All of them went immediately quiet, seemingly lost at what to say.

'Syaoran is…defending me? I have to repay him someway' thought Sakura as she blushed a tender pink at the situation. It was then that they both knew they were still holding each other's hands and immediately let go. Both of them were still blushing at what just happened.

The rest of the main course was eaten in silence. No one dared to say anything…not until dessert.

"How is everyone doing now?" A perky voice asked.

"Yes, is everything going on well?" A more responsible but still suspicious voice followed.

Tomoyo and Eriol appeared seemingly from thin air as Syaoran and Sakura were slightly surprised.

"Don't worry, we've eaten dinner in our rooms; we heard you all were about to start dessert so you don't mind if we join you, do you?" Eriol questioned.

"No of course," Syaoran answered politely.

"Great! What are we having?" Tomoyo asked eagerly.

'"My favorite, chocolate-strawberry mousse cake!"' Sakura and Syaoran said at the same exact time.

They both looked at each other perplexed. Tomoyo laughed, "Really? Sakura, I just noticed you're eating with us too. Why is that?"

'I'm in trouble…' Sakura thought with a small but cute smile on her face.

"Um…Master Syaoran graciously allowed me to join him and his guests to dinner since I would be late getting to my dinner from taking care of their dinner." Sakura said, hoping that she sounded very grateful.

"Oh really? That was nice of you Syaoran." Tomoyo eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes, I agree with Tomoyo. Very nice of you…almost too nice," Eriol finished off.

'They are always teasing Syaoran…I'm not going to be able to hold my laughing off much longer.'

Syaoran was a bit irritated by this but drove off the temper quickly. "Well, shall we begin our last course? I've told the chefs to use the special wine for this masterpiece."

The princesses blushed a bit at this act before they took a bite, thinking this was done for them only.

'Oh no…_special_ wine? I can't take any alcohol; I'll get drunk easily. Whenever I ask for this dessert, I ask the chefs to hold the alcohol…this isn't good. I can't _not_ eat it because they'll think I don't like it, and Syaoran will feel insulted after his good deed. I can't tell Syaoran I don't want to eat it or why because I just said it's my favorite, and the reason will make me seem weak. Hmmm….ok I'll eat it; I probably worked up some tolerance by now. It's been a few years; I've grown up by now,' Sakura decided.

So Sakura took a bite. 'OH MY GOD! THIS IS SOOO GOOD! SO MUCH BETTER THAN WITHOUT WINE!' Sakura let out a moan of satisfaction making Syaoran smirk.

Everyone at the table saw him smirk, except, of course, Sakura who is currently oblivious to everything but her plate.

Everyone started to eat the cake and finished around all at the same time, Sakura finishing first and of course the princesses last because they were purposely prolonging the dinner.

Sakura silently hiccupped to herself from the intake of alcohol, and even though no one saw this, she was mega drunk.

'Oh Syaoran looks so good, I wish I could eat him' "hiccup" 'wait…I changed my mind! I want another cake…they taste like heaven.'

"Well, wasn't this dinner lovely?" Asked Syaoran rhetorically, ignoring the winks coming his way.

"Yes it was, too bad we don't see each other more often like this, Syaoran," the snobbish-looking princess asked.

"Yes, you should come to my palace for dinner next time. The food is lovely and the dessert is so good that you'll be awake most of the night because of it!" Another princess informed him, thinking to high of herself.

'Who does she think she is?'

Sakura stood up and answered, "No there'll be no need for that; he is happy right here," Sakura replied unconsciously and surprising everyone eating at the table.

"You have no right to reply for him _slave_!" The same princess spat back at her.

"Syaoran isn't interested in desperate witches! I'll make that clear for all of you since he is too kind to say it himself."

Syaoran's heart flipped a bit at her compliment, but he was too worried for Sakura and her well being to notice. It was then he noticed she was drunk.

"I'm so, so very sorry, but my slave seems to be drunk. I don't know why, but I guess, she hasn't had a lot of alcohol in her life; please, excuse me while I take her to her room. Since dinner is over, my friends Tomoyo and Eriol will lead you out. Is that ok Tomoyo, Eriol?" He apologized and asked courteously in only a few breaths.

"Of course."

"Sure, no problem! Make sure Sakura is ok."

"Thank you, I will."

Sakura who was still standing up was starting to spin a bit and trying to keep her balance. Syaoran walked over to Sakura after everyone exited the room and picked her up bridal style. She seemed to have fallen asleep the moment her head hit his arm and her arms lay on her chest.

Syaoran's POV

'She should've told me she gets drunk easily! She is so…so…aggravating!' Syaoran thought to himself, nearly going mad at the fact that he has the most beautiful thing in the world right in his hands.

They were nearing her room when she did something he would never dream she would do.

'WHAT THE…!' Sakura had placed her arms Syaoran's body while sleeping.

Syaoran's body heat had went above melting temperature at this point, his heart beat faster than the speed of sound, and he was redder than the color of blood.

"Mmmm…smells good…" Sakura murmured.

'She is so damn cute, and she said I smelled good,' Syaoran grinned roguishly at himself.

He reached her room, half of him glad the other upset knowing her heat will be gone soon. He went over to her bed and, when he tried to let go of her, she just tightened her hold on him. Syaoran blushed a bit at this.

'Doesn't look like I'm going anywhere,' Syaoran laughed internally.

'I know, I'll just wait till she loosens her hold on me.'

Syaoran decided he'd wait it out without having to wake her up since he could barely go to sleep because of Sakura. He agreed nothing would come to harm if he lied down next to her since he was getting tired of bending over her. As soon as he lay down next to her she moved closer to him and put her leg over his two legs.

'WHAT DID I JUST DO! THIS IS SO WRONG IN SO MANY WAYS! I'M PRACTICALLY TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HER…WELL SHE IS TAKING ADVANTAGE OF ME WHILE "SHE" IS DRUNK! I'M LETTING HER TOO; I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS…' Syaoran continued to rant hysterically till he fell asleep in her embrace.

And soon he wrapped his arms around her, and they both slept the most comfortable night of their lives to be awoken to the worst situation…in their lives.

Here is Chapter 5 for you guys. You're reviews made me feel extra good, so I decided to make a long chapter to show my happiness and gratitude for all your patience. Almost 4,000 words, if you get me fifty more reviews, I'll make sure to reach 5,000 next chapter!


	6. Bodyguard Beating the Body

Hey guys! I'm sorry for the long update, but I promised I'd slow down to allow people to review. The reviews encourage and help me continue writing to keep my audience happy.

Bodyguard Beating Up the Body

Normal POV

Both, slave and prince slept like never before. Sakura was snuggled cozily in Syaoran's embrace. She was lying on his chest, and he had his arms embracing her waist. Syaoran was beginning to stir when he heard the door creak while Sakura snuggled deeper into his chest. When he opened his eyes, he saw her angelic face and thought it was a dream. He was pondering the events of the last thing he remembered, but was having trouble since he was a bit tipsy from the alcohol AND the proximity of Sakura last night. But then it all came back to him. He was setting her to sleep when he fell asleep with her. At that moment, he noticed the position they were in and immediately panicked.

Syaoran's POV

'She is so soft and beautiful in the morning. Well, I slept with her right? I can fall back asleep and pretend I never woke up.'

He began to feel uneasy as if he was being watched. He DID hear the door creak. He decided to roll over to look at the door, and when he did, his eyes met a tall man with black hair and a muscular build. The man grabbed his shirt's neckline and smashed his whole body against the wall.

Intruder's POV

He began to punch and kick him, but due to the fact that he hit him so suddenly and that he was holding Sakura, the first hit he landed weakened him from the start.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO HER?!" The mystery man demanded.

"None of your business!" Syaoran spat out, being in his position was extremely uncomfortable since he was a prince and one of the best warriors in his kingdom.

By now, Sakura was awake and just eyeing what was happening. Syaoran was being beaten up and some stranger was the one whooping his ass.

"What did he do now—wait…TOUYA!?? IS THAT REALLY YOU!????"

'She's as dense as always.' "Of course it's me kaijuu!"

When he said that, he regretted it. She smashed her beautiful feet onto his and made him topple. Then she tackled him onto the ground, hugging him.

'She's gotten stronger and look at her, she is the most beautiful person I've ever seen. But what in the world is she doing sleeping with this…this…GAKI!!!'

Syaoran's POV

Syaoran wasn't only hurt on the outside, but he felt worse on the inside. Seeing her, his servant, hugging some other man made him feel suicidal for some odd reason.

"Sister…"

'Sister? Oh God THANK YOU!!!' Syaoran gratefully thanked no one in particular.

"What were you doing sleeping with this…GAKI?" He asked.

Sakura turned a glowing red? "Huh?"

"I came in to see you sleeping with…THAT."

Sakura glared at Syaoran. She was having trouble remembering exactly what happened last night, and when she couldn't, she started to panic like any other pure virgin would.

"I was sleeping with him?"

"Um…yes, why are you acting like you didn't already know???"

"Well, I..." Then it hit her. "I WAS DRUNK LAST NIGHT!!!"

At this, Touya's figure darkened and his temper began to boil. He rushed to Syaoran who was still recovering from what happened and grabbed him by his neck.

"YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF MY SISTER!!! YOU SON OF A—" "Stop it Touya…" Sakura interrupted.

'Wow, she is 'saving' me?'

Touya dropped Syaoran on the floor and glared with all his heart. "Explain Syaoran, NOW!" Sakura ordered Syaoran.

"Syaoran? As in Prince Xiao Lang? Damn this irony, there is no way I am YOUR bodyguard."

"Huh?" Syaoran choked out.

"I'm your new, damn bodyguard." "Bodyguard? I don't know any bodyguards who beat up the bodies they guard…."

"There's a first time for anything."

"You're fired!"

"Can't, I'm under the orders of the queen and NOT you."

"SYAORAN, EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT OR TOUYA WILL BE YOUR GRAVEDIGGER!"

'I thought I was the boss…' A few minutes later, everything was explained. Touya was still angry and Sakura was as red as the reddest rose. Syaoran was only smirking.

"Now, it's breakfast. Bodyguard! Since your orders from the Queen was to keep me alive. Go fetch me my breakfast. Touya grew even more irritated but couldn't argue since the prince was right. He left with Sakura and Syaoran alone in the room.

Sakura's POV

'I forgot to ask Touya how he became Syaoran's bodyguard. Looks like I'll have to wait till I'm done with the 'master's' orders'

Sakura turned to Syaoran and pouted, "Ok what do you want?"

Syaoran laughed at her bluntness and her pout. "I just wanna know…how was last night?"

Sakura glared at him and didn't reply.

"I want you to be in my room in 30 minutes, so I can find something for you to do." With that, Syaoran walked out of the room as if he was in there just for business.

'This means war…'

Hope you liked it, again sorry about Long Update. I know it's a short chappie but I plan on making the next one very good.


End file.
